


Alaska, why is the house on fire?

by CatBoyIcarus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, The states are personified, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatBoyIcarus/pseuds/CatBoyIcarus
Summary: I have read every state personified fic I could find and so I tried writing my own!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Alaska, why is the house on fire?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!   
> Idk if I'm gonna continue this so please give me some feedback!!

“I have so many regrets.” Germany sighed.  
Looking around it was a miracle that Germany hadn't snapped but he knew the temporary happiness that he'd get from choking out his fellow nations wouldn't be worth it in the long run.

The noise in the room was deafening. England and France were arguing about something that happened 600 odd years ago. Russia was simultaneously trying to ‘make friends’ and hide from Belarus.Italy was crying about something to Germany while his brother was screaming at both Spain and Germany.Prussia is there for some reason. It seems like the only ones who weren't causing trouble were the North America twins.The two brothers were on their phones, only looking up to look at eachother every few minutes.

That was the scariest part.

Finally Germany had had enough.  
“Everyone that is enough! We come here to discuss modern problems and figure out solutions, not argue about things that happened 300 years ago!”   
By the time he had stopped talking Germany was red in the face. There was a brief moment of silence before the nation's started yelling again, except this time directed at Germany.

“I've given up. You all win!” Germany yells before slumping back down into his chair.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Only a few nations could hear it at first, but soon it became louder and more frantic.The yelling stopped as everyone looked at the door.

“Who in the bloody hell is at the door! This is a private meeting!”England yelled as he stomped to the door. 

When he opened the door he was greeted with an understandably shaken secretary.

“I'm so sorry but, um well I have a message to deliver to Mr. Alfred Jones? The caller said it was urgent. Again I apologize for interrupting.” she said, shaking lightly.

“What the hell did you do?”England said, staring America directly in the eyes.

“Um nothing illegal, I think.”America replied while scratching his head.  
Turning to America the secretary asked “Are you Mr. Jones?”

“Yup!” he replied, flashing his iconic Hollywood smile.

“Thank god,” she said sighing in relief,”The caller said that there was a quote, Code 50 level 13? And that you needed to go home immediately.”

The speed that America’s “Hollywood smile” dropped would’ve been funny if the rest of the room knew what was happening.

“Oh really? That was their exact words? Like those words and numbers exactly?” He asked, almost shaking the poor secretary to death.

“Yes sir! I’m absolutely sure, I wrote it down and everything! Please stop shaking me.”

“Right sorry.” He chuckled as he let her go. “I gotta go guys, got important matters to attend to.”

“And who in the bloody hell told you that you could go!” England yelled at his former colony.

America ignored him as he rushed out of the room. As he turned the corner, the nations could hear him talking on the phone. He was yelling at the phone, something about siblings? That couldn’t possibly be true. He’d have to have some secret family for that to make sense. What a ridiculous thought!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so there are a lot of mistakes lol
> 
> Tumblr:xxwwehxx
> 
> Discord: Southern? Maybe.#7765
> 
> Have a great day!! Also stay safe and wash ur hands （＾ω＾）


End file.
